Electronic exchanges are financial exchanges that receive trading instructions electronically from traders and provide a matching process between buying and selling traders. Traders may convey trading instructions to financial exchanges through the use of trading servers, and may operate backup trading servers to provide redundancy to primary trading servers. In situations where a primary trading server fails for any reason, a changeover to a backup trading server should happen with as short a latency period as possible.